


If We Had Met Under Other Circumstances

by MessyLiss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover is Alive, Drabble, Fix-It, I can't accept that Vol7 finale, Multi, Tyrian is the one that died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyLiss/pseuds/MessyLiss
Summary: Qrow, Clover and Robyn are on the run, they have a small conversation and Qrow wonders how everything would've been under other circumstances.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/Robyn Hill, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/Robyn Hill, Qrow Branwen/Robyn Hill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	If We Had Met Under Other Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend.

It's been days since they escaped from where they had crashed in the middle of the cold tundra. Qrow and Clover had barely managed to fight off Tyrian, who had been a relentless fighter without a clear mind. He was truly willing to die for his goddess Salem... because he did. Qrow still remembers the pool of blood around the Faunus' body and he still doesn't know if he should feel relieved or not. He just knew that the important thing was that the three of them were okay.

That day, he remembered, the two huntsmen had gathered some supplies from the ship before the military came to fetch them. Somehow, Qrow had managed to convince Clover to join him and the kids. It was difficult at first, since Clover seemed so headstrong about trusting General Ironwood with his life but, fortunately, he listened to Qrow. After their debate, they had carried Robyn for a while until they finally reached the edge of Mantle.

They tried to get in as discreetly as possible and they ended up where they are now: in an abandoned house. The previous owner was probably dead by now.

"Qrow, you're spacing out again," said Clover as he sat down besides the brooding man. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Qrow sighed and slowly turned his head to look at the ex-Ace Op —because Clover is now a fugitive, like him— in the eyes. "I'm sorry it's just... I'm worried but I'm greatful... I-I just don't know how to explain it."

"You don't need to explain how you're feeling. I get it, too. Robyn must be feeling the same, as well." He smiled a bit and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to make his friend feel more comfortable.

"Is Robyn better? Maybe we could be on the move within the next day or two."

"I'm better," Robyn answered and walked up to them. She sat down next to Qrow. "But that won't matter if you forget to take care of yourself, eat and get a good night's sleep, Qrow."

The grumpy huntsman huffed. Although he was relieved to have her conscious again, he didn't like to be told off, even though he knew that she was right.

"C'mon, don't beat yourself up." Clover handed him a grey pack of food. "It's not tasty but you need the nutrients."

"When you finish eating, you two should go to sleep," added Robyn. "I slept way more that you these past few days, I'll cover the first shift."

Qrow opened the grey package as he listened. He couldn't help to smile for the first time in weeks and feel a strange sense of security with both of them. He felt... Protected, something that wasn't common for him at all.

"Thank you, guys," he looked at both of them with those deep sad eyes that were slowly illuminating with true hope and greatfulness, "for comforting me."

He wondered how everything would be if they had met under other circumstances. Qrow genuinely liked them.


End file.
